Thinking of you
by Primrue
Summary: A short little story about a certain moroi and dhampir.


A/N: Hi! This is a couple I've kinda always imagined would end up together, so now I'm writing a short story about them! Hope you enjoy it and please review!

_Disclaimer: I __don't own anything; the awesomness that is Richelle Mead does…_

~o~0~o~

Mia POV:

Eddie blocked my punch, grabbed hold of my right, outstretched arm and easily threw me to the side. I landed with a loud thud on the training mat. Thankfully it made my landing a little softer. A _little_. I stretched my arms and legs out on the mat and gave a huge groan. "One more time!" , I demanded.

Eddie just gave a nod, understanding my need. I wanted to learn how to fight. I _needed_ to be able to defend and fight. If I didn't, I feared I would never be able to get over my mothers death. Noble as it made me feel, it didn't mean I was going to be avenging my mother on any Strigoi anytime soon, what with me sucking at combat and all.

Eddie seemed to have understood all of that, but he still managed to look extremely sceptical.

"Mia, I admire your commitment, but…"

"What, Eddie?"

He looked me up and down. "You're kind of a mess right now. And no wonder. We've been training for two hours. Maybe this is enough for today."

I frowned. "I am not quitting now. I'm finally warmed up." And boy, I wasn't kidding. My clothes stuck to me like a second skin and I could feel my cheeks burn and my head pounding. I started to get up, but as I made it off the floor and stood up, my vision failed and the room started to spin. Eddie, god bless his guardian reflexes, caught me before I could land on the ground with yet another thud.

It took a while for the room to stop from spinning like a merry-go-round, and as I waited, Eddie held me steadily in his arms. "Are you all right?" , he asked, concerned.

"Ugh…I'm fine. I think I only need some water. Just hold me for a minute." , I told him.

He gave a serious nod and did as I asked. I thought back to who he had been before Mason's death. How he'd smiled and laughed and joked. That part of him had been buried when Mason was. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't exactly a good thing either…

"Do you miss him?"

The question took him by surprise and I could feel him stiffen. However, he looked me in the eyes and probably saw my, hopefully, steady gaze and knowing who I meant, decided to answer.

"Everyday."

"It wasn't your fault, you know. I was there as well, so if you're guilty, then so am I."

"Mia, I've told you before. I'm okay. I miss him, that's all. Just like you miss your mother."

"Then smile if you're okay, goddamnit. Laugh, joke or something-"

That's when he kissed me. It was an aggressive kiss, not the kind of thing I had expected out of a guy who shut his feelings down everyday. It was loaded with all the deep buried emotions he had inside of him. I responded with the same fierceness. I wanted him to feel all I had hid away from the public eye. I wanted him to know that I understood his pain. I wanted him to know _me. _

He broke the kiss after a while. Backing away from me he said, while panting: "Don't tell me what to do or feel. I can't care for anyone that much anymore, because if do, then that'll just make it more painful when I fail to protect them! I am a new person now, and I'm proud of myself. I'm a guardian, I have good friends and I get to train with the most determined and beautiful woman I've ever seen. "

"You better be talking about me or I'll water magic your ass. " I told him and kissed him once more.

He chuckled softly against my lips. "Mia? Do you have a concussion?"

I felt confused and pulled away from him. "What?"

"Mia, snap out of it!"

All of a sudden I was on the floor again and I looked up at Eddie's worried face. "What happened?"

His lips made a thin line and looked ashamed. "You passed out. I'm afraid I didn't catch you in time when you fell."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You never…caught me? That means…" Oh my god, I had had a fantasy about Eddie! Once again I felt my cheeks burn. But this time it wasn't because of exhaustion.

Thankfully, Eddie seemed to have no idea on what was going on and just kneeled down beside me. "Mia, I think we're good for today. You should probably get some rest."

I turned and caught his eyes and felt his stare linger on me longer than it usually did. There was something there. I could see it. After a while, I could also see his cheeks turn a little pink and how he then tried to break the silence by clearing his throat. That was enough evidence for me.

"We should get going." He got up, took my hand and helped me up as well. Walking out of the training centre, I couldn't help but to smile.

'One day, Eddie Castile, I'm going to make that fantasy come true. ', I thought and smugly added: "And when I do, I know you'll love it.'

~o~0~o~

A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed and please, pretty please, review! Thanks!


End file.
